blue cherry blossom
by Lonewolf2135
Summary: sakura goes on a mission that takes her to the world of shugo chara. will she keep to herself and focus on the mission or will she make new friends and find love. Ikutoxsakura I do not own naruto or Shugo Chara


**Chapter 1 **

I sat there under the blooming cherry tree thinking about my father's death. My long soft pink hair hiding my face and the pain, ever since Sasuke left I felt torn but I tried to be strong. No one knew of my pain completely they all thought I was happy and content. What they don't know is that every night I cry silently in the shower. I was not only harshly rejected by my first crush but Naruto left for three years and now all of my family is dead.

Just then an AMBU appeared and told me to meet with the hokage. I disappeared and then reappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms in my master's office. "Ah Sakura yes I have a mission. It seems that Orochimaru has found out about other worlds and one in particular has an egg that will grant you one wish. I need you to go to this world and protect it, if worst comes to worst, destroy it."

She said.

I nodded my head "How will I get there?"

"Well Orochimaru is experimenting a safe way to travel using the sharingan. However your father created many scrolls that will travel though space. Before he died he come to me directly and told me to keep them safe and tell no one, not even the elders, until you are ready." Tsunade pulled out one scroll and handed it to me. "This holds all the scrolls your father made. Orochumaru is still testing the sharingan so he most likely won't be there yet. You leave in to hour get packed and say good bye."

I nodded my head and disappeared to my house. I packed my things and left for the ramen shop knowing that at least my team would be there. When I did get there I saw most of my friends there. I couldn't believe it they were all there having fun without me. I walked up to them and ordered one miso ramen. I waited for them to notice me they never did so I finished my ramen and paid for it. I left for the Hokages office to notify Tsunade of my leave. When I got to the new world by using the right scroll I landed in a room with the walls painted a dark blue and the bed is a grey color. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall and a laptop on a desk made of dark red cherry wood. On the desk there was a note that read;

_Dear Sakura, _

_ I know one day you will receive the scrolls after I am dead. In each world there is a house completely paid for with a lot of money stored in the basement. I did this all for you, use it well and do what you wish with the house and remember I love you. _

_Love dad_

The next day I spent walking around the city. I found out that I was the perfect height to pull off the right age to go to the elementary. It would be a good place to gather info what with all the gossip. Thankfully Ino was my best friend so I can separate truth from total bullshit. I walked to the school and learned that school started in three days, so I got some paper work and signed up for school. At the end of the day I went to bed.

The next day I decided to go shopping there were some clothes but not a lot. I got dressed in baggy jeans sneakers a t-shirt and a dark red coat. I grabbed a wad of money and left for the market place. I got an IPod with some ITunes cards; I then got more clothes and some food. In between buying these things I went home and dropped my stuff off. On my last run through the market I passed by a pet store outside there was a box that said free kittens. I looked over and saw one left, she was light gray and dark gray mixed together in interesting shapes.

"So you were left behind as well, huh?" I whispered and picked her up and took her home after I bought some dry and wet cat food and liter box with litter. It took some balance skills but I got it all home unharmed. When I set the kitten down she sat down looked up at me but then she froze and looked at the corner and pounced on what I now is a mouse. I think I will call you Kishi, you like that?" I said to the kitten know known as Tora. She walked up to me and rubbed my leg while purring.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHUGO CHARA any way I hope you like my first fanfic. I would love to know any ideas you may have for the story. This one was a little short and I will try to make the next chapters longer but for now comment on it and tell me what you think so far. Sorry If I spell anything wrong. **

**Kishi means knight **


End file.
